Brothers
by Animefun50000
Summary: When Dick was 3 years old his parents were killed and he was taken in by Bruce, he got a new father, grandfather, and big brother. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1 New Brother

Summary: When Dick was 3 years old his parents were killed and he was taken in by Bruce, he got a new father, grandfather, and big brother.

In this story Jason is older than Dick by 6 years. I kind of moved the time Dick's parents were killed and taken in by Bruce. So in the story it's cute, little, Dick and a protective older brother Jason. Jason will be Robin until he die like in Batman, don't worry he will come back as Red Hood. It's just my story has a twist.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

_(The English words for when People don't speak English)_

'Thoughts'

Brothers

Chapter 1- New Brother

Jason pov

When I come home from my two week school field trip I did not except to come home and see a two year old sitting on the stairs looking at me when I walked thought the door. He was sitting on the second foot step, with his feet not being able to tough the first. He was wearing batmen footy pajamas, holding a very colorful toy elephant. Having one of his small hands by his mouth and looking at me with big, baby blue eyes.

"Eşti fratele meu nou mare?" _(Are you my new big brother?)_ The child said in a small sweet voice. The only problem was I had no clue what he said. So I just stared at him. He looked at me waiting for an answer. Then he makes a 'o' face then he pointed at me and said "Jason?" That's when I nodded my head. Then the child got off the step and ran to me, will it looked like walking with those small legs and hugged my leg. That's when I screamed,

"BRUCE!" my voice ranged throughout the house. I heard laughing from upstairs and looked up to see him standing there smiling. 'Has he been there the whole time?' He walked down the stairs.

"Dick nu vrei să vin la tata?"_(_Dick,_ do you want to come to Daddy?) _Bruce said to the child on my legs, and then he ran to him with open arm. Bruce picked the kid up and smiled at him and then looked at me. "Sorry Jason, but for the most part this is your new little brother, Richard, also called Dick." He pauses for a minute and looked at me to see what I would do. It took a while for the words to hit me and hit me they did.

"WHAT!"

I know it's short but how's that for a first chapter. Tell me what you think and it will get better.

From AnimeFun50000~


	2. Chapter 2 My Cute Brother

Summary: When Dick was 3 years old his parents were killed and he was taken in by Bruce, he got a new father, grandfather, and big brother.

In this story Jason is older than Dick by 6 years. I kind of moved the time Dick's parents were killed and taken in by Bruce. So in the story it's cute, little, Dick and a protective older brother Jason. Jason will be Robin until he die like in Batman, don't worry he will come back as Red Hood. It's just my story has a twist.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

_(The English words for when People don't speak English)_

'Thoughts'

Brothers

Chapter 2- MY Cute Brother

_Repeat:_

"_Dick nu vrei să vin la tata?"(Dick, do you want to come to Daddy?) Bruce said to the child on my legs, and then he ran to him with open arm. Bruce picked the kid up and smiled at him and then looked at me. "Sorry Jason, but for the most part this is your new little brother, Richard, also called Dick." He pauses for a minute and looked at me to see what I would do. It took a while for the words to hit me and hit me they did. _

"_WHAT!" _

Jason pov

"How, I mean you got a baby, I mean I was gone for two, TWO, weeks and while I was gone you went and got yourself another son. Should I start to worry now every time I leave the house and find a new kid here? What are we going to do if the baby finds out about you know what? Did you even think this though?" I stop my yell to take a breath, I think; I got all my anger out. We still stood in front of the stairs, Bruce still holding Dick, was that his name, in his big arms. The child looked like a baby doll in Bruce's arm because he was so small. When I was done breathing Bruce places a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see his smiling face.

I never saw him smiles so big before. "I still love you." I looked at him shocked. 'How did he know?' Yeah, I still get shocked when he does that. "This had nothing to do with you. You see Dick's family was killed ten days ago and he had no one to go to and I didn't want him to end up like me, so I took him in to make sure he has what I, we never had. I know you wouldn't like it at first, but trust me he grows on people fast." I looked at him like he was crazy. 'Yeah, right' I thought. "That being said I want you to spend the rest of the day with him, I have work to do, I'll see you two at diner." He said handing Dick over to me and walked away to his office.

When he was gone I looked at the kid in my arms and said, "Great, just great."

*Few Minutes Later in the T.V. Room*

I look at the kid staring at me. "Is that all you do is star?" I ask the baby sitting on the floor. Then I remember all I heard him speak was in another language. We were in the T.V. I was sitting on the dark blue couch staring at the child sitting in front of the Big 92 inch. T.V. and on the black rug. I went there after Bruce left and we been having a staring war for the past five minutes. When I looked away the child started to clip with his eyes closed smiling like he just won something big. 'Maybe he thought we were having a staring war after all.' I thought looking at the happy face of the child. I have to say he is cute.

"Play." The word was so quite I almost didn't hear it. Then I looked at the child, wait I thought he did speak English, guess I was wrong.

"Wait you speak English, then I didn't you say anything?" I almost yelled at the kid.

"Because you said the b-word." Dick said with this big smile, which made him look so cute.

"The b-word?" I asked looking at Dick, thinking he meant Bitch, but how did Dick hear that word at three years old. Then he nodded his head and said,

"Yes, you said baby. Me no like be call b-word" (He is three so forgive me) Dick said in that cute little voce he had, and then he grabbed his doll and ran off to baby with toys in the corner. I looked at him and just the thought of him playing by himself hurt me. I wanted, Dick to be happy so I got off from the sofa and went up to Dick.

"So what do you want to play?" I asked him and wait for him to tell me what we were going to play. We played for hours doing what he wanted and we he got tried he grab my hand and pulled me toward the soft and told me to sit. I did and then Dick grabbed his elephant and put him on me. Dick clipped up on the soft and grabbed the colorful elephant of his and sat on my lap. He laid down his little head on my stomach and put his finger in his month, while I turn on the T.V., he went to sleep. When I looked at his happy sleeping face, I wanted to protect him, no matter what; I mean he was my cute, baby brother right.

Thank you to all that reviewed and the alerts, I know reviews were only three, but so many alerts and good things said you all made me cry in joy thank you so much. I want to thank all of you so here I go

**transformersfan411**

**Hybrid301**

**Kaiser Wilhelm**

**Nightmare Zane**

**Duckreb**

**STicker55**

**Maschinenherz**

**grayember13**

**feral93**

**sakuravision**

**firstar28**

**Trawets065**

**Sylanc**

**The Two Guess Reviews**

**And thank to the more people that read my story in the future.**

Thank you all, again. Tell me what you think, I hope you like it.

AnimeFun50000~


	3. Chapter 3 Late Night

Summary: When Dick was 3 years old his parents were killed and he was taken in by Bruce, he got a new father, grandfather, and big brother.

In this story Jason is older than Dick by 6 years. I kind of moved the time Dick's parents were killed and taken in by Bruce. So in the story it's cute, little, Dick and a protective older brother Jason. Jason will be Robin until he die like in Batman, don't worry he will come back as Red Hood. It's just my story has a twist.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

_(The English words for when People don't speak English)_

'Thoughts'

Brothers

Chapter 3- Late Night

_Repeat:_

"_So what do you want to play?" I asked him and wait for him to tell me what we were going to play. We played for hours doing what he wanted and we he got tried he grab my hand and pulled me toward the soft and told me to sit. I did and then Dick grabbed his elephant and put him on me. Dick clipped up on the soft and grabbed the colorful elephant of his and sat on my lap. He laid down his little head on my stomach and put his finger in his month, while I turn on the T.V., he went to sleep. When I looked at his happy sleeping face, I wanted to protect him, no matter what; I mean he was my cute, baby brother right._

After Bruce put Dick to bed it was time to make sure Gotham was safe. It was quite tonight. I was happy there were only a few break-ins tonight. I wanted to ask Bruce more about my baby brother, so I had to find the right time to start asking questions. I waited until we were in the bat car to start asking. "So, Bruce, what happened to Dick's family?" I asked looking at him. He sighed and then looked at me.

"His family was known as the Flying Grayson's, they were a circus act. A mob boss named Tony Zucco wanted money from the circus and they said no to him. So he attacked Dick's father, Dick being the smart three-year-old he is, called the cops. I also got that call so I went to help, I got there before the cops I fought the two big guys with him. After I was done fighting I looked around for him only to find out he run away.

"I went to see the show that night to make sure he didn't pull anything. Only two minutes into the show, we heard a snap and looked to see Dick watch his family fall to their death. The cops found out that the ropes were tempered with, so his family was dead the second they started the show. They never had a shot. I took him in thinking about what happened to me and then I thought about you and if you'd be mad, I know you would be so I hoped he would grow on you." Then he looked at me with a small smile on his face.

I smiled back and looked out the window thinking about that mob guy. He could have killed Dick too. And Dick is three years old and he already knows the pain of lost. Went I thought more about it I wanted to find this Zucco and kick his ass for what he did to my baby brother. I also want to go home and make sure Dicks still safe in his bed asleep. "Was Zucco ever found?" I asked thinking about him. Then form the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

"Yes he was, Dick borrowed your Robin suit, it was a bit big on him, but he sure did kick his ass and scared him a lot. So I think Zucco thinks you're the one who kicked his ass." He said with kind of a laugh in his voice. I try to see Dick in my Robin suit, but all I see is where it would look like a blank on him. Then what he said hit me, again, very hard.

"Wait Dick knows that you're Batman and I'm Robin, well thanks for telling me. I'm never leaving home for more than two days. And if you get another kid in that time I'm never leaving again. Plus if Zucco tries to hurt me I'll show him how I really kick his ass. No one hurts my baby brother." I said kind of mad. 'What else isn't he telling me?' I thought to myself. I can hear him trying to hold a laugh.

~BATCAVE~

"Welcome home Master Bruce and Master Jason. I have made some homemade chocolate chip cookies." Alfred said as he watches us hop out of the Bat car. Holding a big tray of freshly made chocolate chip cookies." (I don't know about you but I want a cookie right now.) That was a lot more cookies then he usually make. Then I saw Dick in his batman footy pajamas holding his elephant close to him, which I'm starting to think it's a part of him kind of cute, sitting in Bruce chair by the bat computer.

"Tata fratele cel mare-mi şi bunicul face cookie" _'Daddy big brother me and grandpa made cookies' _Dick said in that weird language of his and with this big smile on his little face.

"Umm what he say?" I asked looking at Bruce, because who apparently can speak other languages. Bruce laughs a little and went to Dick and picked him up and sat down in his chair. I walked forward and grab a cookie from the tray.

"Dick said Daddy big brother me and grandpa made cookies. Alfred, did Dick have another nightmare?" Bruce looked at Alfred waiting for an answer. Alfred only nodded his head. Bruce sigh and his hold on Dick got tighter, as if trying to protect him from the nightmare. I went up to him and went on my knees and hugged Dick, who was still in Bruce arms. Bruce moved one of his arms on my back and hugs me with Dick. "I love you both." He said.

"I know but changing that it's time for bed, come on Dickey-Bird." I said as I took him form Bruce arms and started to walk away. Then he put his hand out and opened and closed it.

"Cookeeee, Cookeeee." He said and almost started to cry.

"Right after we get you a cookie" I don't like it when he cries. I can hear Bruce trying to hold back his laugh. I glare at him and think 'Stupid Bruce.' Dick eats half of the tray cookies. Oh my little Dickey-bird.

Thank you,

**transformersfan411**

**Hybrid301**

**Kaiser Wilhelm**

**Nightmare Zane**

**Duckreb**

**STicker55**

**Maschinenherz**

**grayember13**

**feral93**

**sakuravision**

**firstar28**

**Trawets065**

**Sylanc**

**luci-nana90**

**baichan**

**TwilightsQuintessence**

**Asdasdsdfsdf**

**The Six Guess Reviews**

**And thank to the more people that read my story in the future.**

Hope you like this one two and don't worry Jason is 9 right now, so he well die when he's 14, but don't worry I will keep the story going and he will come back as Red Hood. So the story will get darker, but Jason will always love his little Dickey-Bird. And until he's 14, there will be a lot of cute moments.

From AnimeFun50000~


	4. Chapter 4 Sick Day

Summary: When Dick was 3 years old his parents were killed and he was taken in by Bruce, he got a new father, grandfather, and big brother.

In this story Jason is older than Dick by 6 years. I kind of moved the time Dick's parents were killed and taken in by Bruce. So in the story it's cute, little, Dick and a protective older brother Jason. Jason will be Robin until he die like in Batman, don't worry he will come back as Red Hood. It's just my story has a twist.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

_(The English words for when People don't speak English)_

'Thoughts'

Brothers

Chapter 4- Sick Day

_Repeat:_

"_Dick said Daddy big brother me and grandpa made cookies. Alfred, did Dick have another nightmare?" Bruce looked at Alfred waiting for an answer. Alfred only nodded his head. Bruce sigh and his hold on Dick got tighter, as if trying to protect him from the nightmare. I went up to him and went on my knees and hugged Dick, who was still in Bruce arms. Bruce moved one of his arms on my back and hugs me with Dick. "I love you both." He said._

"_I know but changing that it's time for bed, come on Dickey-Bird." I said as I took him form Bruce arms and started to walk away. Then he put his hand out and opened and closed it._

"_Cookeeee, Cookeeee." He said and almost started to cry. _

"_Right after we get you a cookie" I don't like it when he cries. I can hear Bruce trying to hold back his laugh. I glare at him and think 'Stupid Bruce.' Dick eats half of the tray cookies. Oh my little Dickey-bird._

I was lying in bed half awake, staring at the T.V. in my room. I got lucky and got sick when Bruce was out of town on some business trip and Alfred was out for the weekend. Oh and that left my little Dickey-bird to take care of me. So I told him to play down stair and not worry about me. I haven't seen him since, I hope he's having fun.

Dick Pov

I knew Fratele cel mare_ (Big Brother)_ was sick, so I wanted to make warm homemade soup filled with lots of love for Fratele cel mare_ (Big Brother)_. Just like Mămica,_ (Mommy)_ made for me when I was sick. I grabbed the tallest chair I could find and moved it to the cooking thing that breaths fire like the dragons Fratele cel mare_ (Big Brother)_ told me about. I didn't know how to turn it on so I press the big red button.** (I'm writing this and I have a bad feeling.)**

Jason Pov

"Knock, knock."I heard the soft sound, I opened my eyes and I didn't see anything. Then I closed them again. Then I heard my door slowly open. I heard small little feet coming towards me. I open my eyes again when I heard them stop, only to meat little blue eyes of my little Dickey-Bird. I looked him up and down to see he covered head to toe in a white powder, holding a tray bigger than him. The tray had what looked to be soup and a big glass of orange juice, which by the way was overflowing. He had this big smile on his face.

"Fratele cel mare_ (Big Brother), _I made you soup." He said in his sweet little voice. I gave him a weak smile.

"So, my little Dickey-Bird made me soup?" I asked already knowing the answer, but I knew it would make him happy if I played dumb. He nodded his head as fast as he could. I laughed and sat up. He tried to move the tray on my lap. I could tell it was very heavy for him. Which made me think of did he would get it up the stair. So I grabbed the tray and put it on my lap. Then I grabbed him and sat him next to me. "You made me lots of soup do you want to help my finish the soup?" I asked him and he smiled his big smile and nodded.

Bruce pov

I walked in my house after a long business trip. I couldn't wait to see my boys. I walked up to Jason's room, because I knew that Alfred left the boys alone and knowing Jason he want to make sure Dick stays safe, so I figured if there not in his room they could be anywhere in the house. When I opened the door I saw the T.V. was on and Jason was lying in his bed with Dick in his arms. Dick had his little hand close to his mouth and his other little hand holding Jason's shirt, as if worried that if he let go his brother would disappear. I then saw a tray with an empty blow and cup on top of it. I walk up and grabbed the tray and moved the blank to cover them better. When I did that Dick moved closer to Jason and Jason's grape got tighter. I smiled at my boys.

When I got to the kitchen I was speechless. Then place were the stove was, was black, no stove in sight. The whole place was cover in white, even the ceiling. I looked around to see if there was anything untouched. When I saw nothing I thought about to thinking like 'Who did this?' and 'I'm dead if Alfred saw this.' But where do I start to clean and I think I need a new stove, great.

Thanks to,

**transformersfan411**

**Hybrid301**

**Kaiser Wilhelm**

**Nightmare Zane**

**Duckreb**

**STicker55**

**Maschinenherz**

**grayember13**

**feral93**

**sakuravision**

**firstar28**

**Trawets065**

**Sylanc**

**luci-nana90**

**baichan**

**TwilightsQuintessence**

**Asdasdsdfsdf**

**prosper7593**

**annabethstwin**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**fallendestinyxx**

**akuee**

**SuperGLEEK97**

**White-Tigers-of-Darkness**

**AlexWhiteTiger**

**LadyLove131**

**SParkie96**

**kaittybee**

**The Guess Reviews and thank to the more people that read my story in the future.**

Hoped you liked it. Next chapter I'll let you choose the choice are Join Us or Learning a New Language. I don't want to give too much away but I will tell you Join Us has Superman in it and learning a New Language is Jason trying to learn Romanian. I hope that doesn't sound to mean about me not wanting to give too much away. But I do hope you vote in the R&R, please.

From AnimeFun50000~


	5. Chapter 5 Join Us

Summary: When Dick was 3 years old his parents were killed and he was taken in by Bruce, he got a new father, grandfather, and big brother.

In this story Jason is older than Dick by 6 years. I kind of moved the time Dick's parents were killed and taken in by Bruce. So in the story it's cute, little, Dick and a protective older brother Jason. Jason will be Robin until he die like in Batman, don't worry he will come back as Red Hood. It's just my story has a twist.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

_(The English words for when People don't speak English)_

'Thoughts'

Brothers

Chapter 5- Join Us

_Repeat:_

_Bruce pov_

_I walked in my house after a long business trip. I couldn't wait to see my boys. I walked up to Jason's room, because I knew that Alfred left the boys alone and knowing Jason he want to make sure Dick stays safe, so I figured if there not in his room they could be anywhere in the house. When I opened the door I saw the T.V. was on and Jason was lying in his bed with Dick in his arms. Dick had his little hand close to his mouth and his other little hand holding Jason's shirt, as if worried that if he let go his brother would disappear. I then saw a tray with an empty blow and cup on top of it. I walk up and grabbed the tray and moved the blank to cover them better. When I did that Dick moved closer to Jason and Jason's grape got tighter. I smiled at my boys. _

_When I got to the kitchen I was speechless. Then place were the stove was, was black, no stove in sight. The whole place was cover in white, even the ceiling. I looked around to see if there was anything untouched. When I saw nothing I thought about to thinking like 'Who did this?' and 'I'm dead if Alfred saw this.' But where do I start to clean and I think I need a new stove, great. _

Super-Man Pov

I've been going around Gotham looking for Batman for hours. We saved the world and all of us want to create a team that protected the world each and every day and help the other team members if needed. We also wanted Batman to join us. At first he said "I don't work in teams, I work alone." And walk off into the darkness, but everyone agreed that he should be on the team, so I got to be the lucky one and look for him.

Truth is told I'm kind of scared of him. I mean he's one of the good guys, thank God, but no one knows anything about him. No one knows if he's a nice guy under all that black. I just know I have to find him and maybe time will tell. Then I see something.

*10 minutes later*

No One Pov

Dick was playing hide and seek with Jason, so he decided to hide in the bat cave. Jason never looked there. Then Dick heard the door to the bat cave open. Dick looked to see if his Daddy comes home early. Only to see some in a blue with red costume, come in. Dick wanted to know how he got in without the alarm going on. Then he saw the men turn towards him. The man looked at the child for two seconds then his month fell opened.

Super-Man pov

I looked around this big place only to see a big computer and a little child sitting there. A little child plus deep dark cave plus Batman things lying around equal Batman was turned into a child. (Don't you like who you he thinks.) I feat my month fell open. Then an evil plan comes to my mind. If I help Batman then I can black mail him into joining the team, so in a way we all win. Okay so most us, or technically me, but hey you try to do the impossible without cutting corners.

So I went up to come kid Batman. Just a few more steps, I got ready to jump, but when I did the kid wasn't in the chair. I looked around trying to find the child. "Come here little boy I'm not trying to hurt you only help you." I said hoping that would draw the kid out. But what I didn't see was a big chess piece. It went right though I plus I didn't feel a thing. Although I was pissed, so he wants to play hard ball, huh. I jumped up to the next wall; I saw pieces all around me. I looked for the child; I used my X-Ray vision to see if I can find him.

"Hey you," I heard a voice yell form above me. I looked up to see a nine year child holding a gun in his right hand and glaring at me. "What are you doing in my house and trying to hurt my little Bird?" His voice was angry and behind him was the baby I was trying to catch. But before I knew what happened I felt weak and before I knew it all I saw was darkness.

*5 Hours Later*

Bruce came home only to see Jason holding something green and hitting a man that was on the fool of the bat cave. "Tata"_ (Daddy)_ I heard the voice of my baby bird. I looked up to see him jump down and into my arms. He was crying and his eyes were red, so he's been crying for along time. When he was in my arm he said in a sad voice that broke my heart, "Marile înspăimântătoare om incercat sa sa-mi faca vreun rau, dar fratele cel mare Protejat de mine şi nici un rău mare om." _(The big scary man tried to hurt me, but big brother protected me and hurt the big man.) _I held my son closer to me. I walked up to be were Jason was and saw that it was the man of steel. Great I have a lot to explain. Beside that fact, how'd he get in?

*AT 5 A.M. that day before everything happened.*

Dick woke up in his room and he thought he hear a puppy down stairs. When he looked out of his window only to see that there was a puppy there, but something was in his month. They looked to be red and blue wires.

Thanks,

**transformersfan411**

**Hybrid301**

**Kaiser Wilhelm**

**Nightmare Zane**

**Duckreb**

**STicker55**

**Maschinenherz**

**grayember13**

**feral93**

**sakuravision**

**firstar28**

**Trawets065**

**Sylanc**

**luci-nana90**

**baichan**

**TwilightsQuintessence**

**Asdasdsdfsdf**

**prosper7593**

**annabethstwin**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**fallendestinyxx**

**akuee**

**SuperGLEEK97**

**White-Tigers-of-Darkness**

**AlexWhiteTiger**

**LadyLove131**

**SParkie96**

**kaittybee**

**cry in the darkness**

**Hanasaku**

**Ondkids**

**Opaltruth**

**The Guess Reviews**

**And thank to the more people that read my story in the future.**

Yep the dog found batman power wires and Jason hurt Super-Man thinking he wanted to hurt his little Dickey-Bird, next chapter will be, you guessed it, learning a New Language. I really hope you liked this one too.

From AnimeFun50000~


	6. Chapter 6 Learning a New Language

Summary: When Dick was 3 years old his parents were killed and he was taken in by Bruce, he got a new father, grandfather, and big brother.

In this story Jason is older than Dick by 6 years. I kind of moved the time Dick's parents were killed and taken in by Bruce. So in the story it's cute, little, Dick and a protective older brother Jason. Jason will be Robin until he die like in Batman, don't worry he will come back as Red Hood. It's just my story has a twist.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

_(The English words for when People don't speak English)_

'Thoughts'

Brothers

Chapter 6- Learning a New Language

_Repeat:_

_Bruce came home only to see Jason holding something green and hitting a man that was on the fool of the bat cave. "Tata" (Daddy) I heard the voice of my baby bird. I looked up to see him jump down and into my arms. He was crying and his eyes were red, so he's been crying for a long time. When he was in my arm he said in a sad voice that broke my heart, "Marile înspăimântătoare om incercat sa sa-mi faca vreun rau, dar fratele cel mare Protejat de mine şi nici un rău mare om." (The big scary man tried to hurt me, but big brother protected me and hurt the big man.) I held my son closer to me. I walked up to be were Jason was and saw that it was the man of steel. Great I have a lot to explain. Beside that fact, how'd he get in? _

_*AT 5 A.M. that day before everything happened.*_

_Dick woke up in his room and he thought he hear a puppy down stairs. When he looked out of his window only to see that there was a puppy there, but something was in his month. They looked to be red and blue wires._

I've been trying to learn my little Dickey-Bird language so I can understand him better. I've been taking classes at school. My plan was to see how far the classes have taken me, so I was going to try at dinner. Please that this work.

*Dinner Time*

I took a deep breath, Bruce was late to dinner again, because the Justice League has been brothering him none stop about joining them. And after the Super-Man break in, will that's just say the other JL members ask through the phone. They think Bruce got pissed at Super-Man for asking too much and took out his angry out on him. Ha, they really don't know Bruce.

I was sitting close to the end chair and my Dickey-Bird was sitting on my lap. Dick was a little too small to sit in the chair. Me and Bruce take turns having Dick sit on our laps. We both love him very much. I hear Bruce come up the stairs, he looked very tired. "Tata"_ (Daddy) _I heard Dick say when he saw Bruce. Bruce gives a small smile and sat at his chair. I took a deep breath before I started.

"Astfel încât Bruce cum era ziua dvs." _(So Bruce how was your day?)_ I said hoping I said what I wanted to say. Bruce looked at me and I could feel Dick move his head up to look at me. I could feel my check heat up. "I've been taking classes at school to see if I could learn Romanian, so I could speak more with my Dick-Bird better." I want to explain hoping the heat in my checks would go down. Then I looked down at Dick to see his big smile, Bruce was smiling too.

"Alright I say to help you by only speaking Romanian the whole dinner." I smiled at that, which would mean I could get better. I nodded my yes.

"Da tata ca suna ca un plan maret. Ca ajuta fratele cel mare." _(Yes dad that sounds like a great plan. That help big brother.)_ I heard Dick sweet voice said.

"Astfel încât sunt ne având pantalonii pentru cina in seara asta?" _(So are we having pants for dinner tonight?)_ That right people I just asked if we're having pasta for dinner. (Poor Jason, Oh and I don't speak Romanian at all so I just using a website.) Dick put his little hands on his mouth as if trying to hold back something.

Bruce looked at me and said, "Nici pantalonii pentru cina, dar vom fi pastele." _(No pants for dinner, but we will have pasta.) _

I looked at Bruce and said, "Deci cum e data de planificare între tine şi JL." _(So how's the date planning between you and JL?) _Yes I got brave and asked about the team planning with JL, but for some reason Bruce bit his lip and his face started to redden. I move Dick so his face was in my face and asked "Ce a facut sora spune prea mari tatal?" _(What did big sister say too father?)_ Well what happened next I really don't want to take about it.

*Later that night in Jason's Room*

I been in my room since dinner, I was a little embarrassed. Then I heard a knock on my door, I didn't say anything think it was Bruce trying to make me feel better. Then I heard then the door up. I looked to see it was my little Dick-Bird. "I know it's very hard to learn a new language." He said as he walked up to me and held out his little hand to say pick me up. I did pick him up and then he said "It was hard for me to learn, but I did my best and I'm still doing my best and it makes me smile that you love me so much you want to learn my language." Then I saw his big smile again and I hugged him tighter.

"I love you my little Dickey-Bird and I will talk to you one day in your language." I could feel him smile.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Dick asks looking at me with those big baby blue eyes. All I did was laugh and nodded my head. That when he ran to his room and came back wearing his batman and robin footy pajamas and holding his little elephant. All I could do was laugh. Know that's my little Dickey-Bird.

Thanks,

**transformersfan411**

**Hybrid301**

**Kaiser Wilhelm**

**Nightmare Zane**

**Duckreb**

**STicker55**

**Maschinenherz**

**grayember13**

**feral93**

**sakuravision**

**firstar28**

**Trawets065**

**Sylanc**

**luci-nana90**

**baichan**

**TwilightsQuintessence**

**Asdasdsdfsdf**

**prosper7593**

**annabethstwin**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**fallendestinyxx**

**akuee**

**SuperGLEEK97**

**White-Tigers-of-Darkness**

**AlexWhiteTiger**

**LadyLove131**

**SParkie96**

**kaittybee**

**cry in the darkness**

**Hanasaku**

**Ondkids**

**Opaltruth**

**JayJay-san**

**Insanebluecat**

**The Guess Reviews**

**And thank to the more people that read my story in the future.**

Okay I got some bad news for you, not really for me, but any way I'll be leaving town soon so I can't update anytime soon, but the good news is it should only be around 2 to 3 weeks. I hope you like this chapter Next Chapter will be: That's meet Daddy's Friends. Tell me which JL member you want in there and I'll put them in there and there can be more than one.

From AnimeFun50000~


	7. Chapter 7 That's Meet Daddy's Friend

Summary: When Dick was 3 years old his parents were killed and he was taken in by Bruce, he got a new father, grandfather, and big brother.

In this story Jason is older than Dick by 6 years. I kind of moved the time Dick's parents were killed and taken in by Bruce. So in the story it's cute, little, Dick and a protective older brother Jason. Jason will be Robin until he die like in Batman, don't worry he will come back as Red Hood. It's just my story has a twist.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

No I don't have a beta. What's a bets?

_(The English words for when People don't speak English)_

'Thoughts'

Brothers

Chapter 7- That's Meet Daddy's Friend

_Repeat:_

_"I love you my little Dickey-Bird and I will talk to you one day in your language." I could feel him smile. _

_ "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Dick asks looking at me with those big baby blue eyes. All I did was laugh and nodded my head. That when he ran to his room and came back wearing his batman and robin footy pajamas and holding his little elephant. All I could do was laugh. Know that's my little Dickey-Bird._

No one pov.

"So the plan is we go to Gotham and have Superman lead us to where he was attacked by kid bat. Then what do we do?" Flash asked the other five heroes around him. They all looked at Gotham city as they came up to it.

"We try to do what Superman did, only this time as a team and we don't get the shit beat out of us," Said Green Lantern as he looked form Gotham city to Flash.

"Right, but do we all have to go? Can't we just keep calling him?" When everyone sent him a look that said will you just shut up? "Right he stopped answering, sorry I forgot." Flash gave then a big nervous smile.

30 minutes later

The Justice League comes up to a big waterfall in the middle of Gotham Forest. (Don't know if that's in Gotham) They all turned to Superman.

"I know what you're all thinking, that was my first thought too, but it seems our friend Batman is smarter then we may think." Superman walked up to the waterfall and walked through it to see a metal door.

"Great," Flash said.

When they got into the Bat cave

The Justice League entered the Bat cave the next thing that happened to them was a red light went off. The league got into fight thinking an attack was going to happen soon.

A Few Hours Later

Batman and Robin (Jason Todd) just came back from a mission. Only when they walked into the Bat cave they didn't think they would see a beat up Justice League and a destroyed Bat cave. "What the hell happened here?" asked Jason as he looked around their cave. Then his eyes landed on the Justice League. "Hey, Batman I thought there were six Justice League members?" Jason said as he looked at Batman.

Batman didn't say anything just walked up to the bat computer. "Robin, make sure the League can't break out of their bounds when they wake up because I want them to have no place to run when I ask them about what happened to my cave." Jason laughed quietly to himself. He knew that this was going to be a fun night.

At Bat computer~~~~

Batman walked slowly towards the computer. "Fiul lui tata acasă. Sunt vă doare? Totul bine?" _(Son daddy's home. Are you hurt? Everything all right?)_Batman said to his son, he had to make sure that he wasn't hurt. The chair turned around for Batman to see Wonder Women sitting in the chair with the baby of the bat family in her arms.

"Tata _(Daddy) _everything O K. Tata _(Daddy's)_ friend protected me against the big people who tried to hurt me," Dick said as Wonder Women held him closer to her. Richard didn't mind, he didn't think it was a big deal because his Tata _(Daddy) _and his Fratele cel mare _(Big Brother)_ always like to hold him.

"Batman, we came here looking for you. You see Superman thought that this precious little one was you turned into him. So he told the Justice League that he tried to take you and help you so that in the end he could blackmail you to join." At that Batman wanted so bad to shake his head, but he couldn't. "When I saw this precious little one I just knew that he wasn't you, besides he's much cuter then you." Batman just stared at the two; nope Batman wasn't jealous that Wonder Women had all of Dick to herself. Batman couldn't get jealous but Bruce Wayne could.

"Batman all of them are ready for you." Robin said as he comes up to see some women holding his Dickey-bird. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

"Good Wonder Women can you watch the boys?" Wonder Women nodded and looked at the boy in front of her. She could feel that the older boy didn't like her all that much right now.

With Batman and the oh so lucky Justice League ~

Batman looked to the four bounded men before him. The first person to wake up was the Flash. Flash looked around to see Batman standing before him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Flash passed out. Batman moved to Superman to remove the Kryptonite, so that superman could wake up. Batman grabbed the Kryptonite and moved to put it in his belt. After he put the kryptonite away, he walked toward the table only five feet away and grabbed the two bat buckets full of water. So that he may moved to wash the yellow off of Green Lantern and put out the fire that kept Martain Manhunter down. Then he walked up to Flash who passed out from fear of seeing the dark knight.

"Robin, bring me the biggest bucket we have and fill it with ice and very cold water." Robin smirked at that knowing what Batman was going to do, ran to get the bucket. Wonder Women, who were still holding Dick, walked up to Batman.

"What are you planning?" She asked, the she felt the little guy she was holding move so that he was facing Batman.

"To wake them up at the same time, for you see their all weak right now and it will take a few minutes for them to wake up and I don't want to wait right now." Wonder Women nodded in understanding.

"How are they, the two boys, the boy you call Robin and this precious little one. You're not known for having children." Batman didn't say anything for a few minutes and then when to grabbed Dick form Wonder Women.

"Yes, they are my children; I don't like anyone to find out, for they may be killed by someone to make me pay. I will do everything to make sure that they are protected. They are my everything." Wonder Women smiled at Batman.

"Maybe the Dark Knight isn't so dark after all." Batman just looked a Wonder Women for a few minutes, before looking passed her to the exit. His eyes narrow and he grabbed Wonder Women's hand and went into the shadows.

One of the doors to the Bat cave opened and three people walked in. All in their fighting stances, they walked slowly in the bat cave. You could tell that two of the were women and the last one was a man. One of them had big wings; one had what looked to be a bow and arrows, and the last one looked to have no weapons. They looked around before they come up to the four Justice League members on the floor.

"Green Arrow checks up on them make sure there all right." The man with the bow and arrow nodded his head and went up to the men on the floor.

"Their all alive, but they looked very week right now." Green Arrow looked up and paused before slowly pointed his bow and arrow at something passed the two women in front of him. "Hawkgirl, Black Canary, someone is looking at us." After Green Arrow said that a bucket full of ice and water was thrown at them. "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLED!" Green Arrow yelled dropping his bow. Hawkgirl was the first to move and went in the air to find the person. She saw a boy standing their ready to fight.

The boy glared at her and said, "What did you do to them? Where are they?" Hawkgirl looked at him up and down.

"The real question is who are you and why are you here?" Hawkgirl asked, glaring at the boy before her.

"He lives here." Dark, deep voices said form the shadows. Everyone looked to were the thought they heard the voice come form only to see no one there. "Now what are you doing in my cave." They looked around to see if they can find were the voice is coming from. Only to see a big bat come fall form the very top of the dark cave.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Flash POV.

I woke up to see a nine year old boy standing before him.

"Ummm Hi kid." The nine year old boy looked at him.

"Batman told me to make sure you don't pass out again. Come on I get to take you somewhere. Oh and what you're about to see better not ever be spoken about, got it." The kid said glaring at me. I slowly nodded by head. The kid kind of scares me a little. I walked slowly behind the kid as he took me toward stairs that looked like they never end.

"Flow the stairs until you see a door, and then you walk through the door." I was going to say something, but when I looked to were the boy was only to see no one there. 'What was the kid a ghost?' I thought. Then I looked toward the stairs again. 'Why can't I see the end?'

~An Hour Later~

"Even with super speed it took a long time to find the door." I said out loud and took a few deep breaths. Then I moved to open the door to see that it lead to what looked to be a home. I slowly walked in.

"Flash glad to see that you could join us." I turn around to see Green Lantern standing there in normal clothes.

"Umm yeah, what's going on?" I asked as I looked around. Green Lantern looked at me for a few seconds.

"What Robin never told you?" He asked looking at me, and then he slowly shook his head. "We'll you see the kid you meat is called Robin, his real name is Jason Todd. Not the nicest kid you'll meat, that's for sure. Anyway the good news is that Batman said he joins, but there's more to it. We're about ready to make a deal with Batman, but we all need to be there for it to go though. I looked at him like he was crazy, then I started to think.

"How long was I out?" I almost yelled. Then I heard some laughing coming from the other room. I turn around to flow the laughing to a room that looked like a kitchen. To see Hawkgirl, Wonder Women, and Black Canary were around the kid I meat earlier holding a baby in his arms. Then I hear one of the women say,

"Oh, they're just so cute together." Then I saw Jason blush at that and holding the child closer to him. Wonder Women smiled down at the boys.

"Well someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled very loud. Then, the next thing I know is that everyone in the room is glaring at me and the baby started too weak up. 'Oh'

No Ones pov.

Richard looked up who just woke up and stared for a while, then slowly went back to sleep in his big brothers arms. "Flash," Flash slowly turn around to see the dark knight standing behind him. Flash slowly smiled at him. "What are you thinking, you could of woke up my child." Flash slowly moved to leave only to be stopped by the three women that were around the two boys. Flash looked around to see there was no way out. "Superman, talk the boys upstairs and I'll be up there in a few minutes." Superman nodded his head with a smile on his face.

**Sorry for the wait. Hopefully I'll have more up soon. Tell me what you think. Thanks**

**AnimeFun50000~**

**P.S. Can someone tell me what a beta is?**


End file.
